


Sweet As Candy

by kurtlovebot



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Past Klaine, Puckurt, implied blam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtlovebot/pseuds/kurtlovebot
Summary: Kurt works at Sara’s Sweets and Noah just so happens to go there one day all thanks to his sister. Unexpected feelings happen.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Sara’s Sweets! It’s an actual shop in Lima, Ohio! I also don’t own Glee, If I did, Puckurt and Blam would’ve both happened at some point.

He was so tired. He just came home from school, followed by a glee meeting, then followed by football practice. But as soon as he stepped through the door, he was turned back around because Sara just had to have some candy from the new candy shop because it has her name in it. So now he was walking ten blocks, all the way to Sara’s Sweets. “Please, No,” He remembered the pout on her face and the look in her eyes when she asked him, using the nickname she used for him that she knew made him melt into her hands. He just couldn’t deny her. Puck regretted it as soon as he was halfway down the first block.

Eventually, he arrived, his feet dragging and his head down as he was too tired to even make an effort with his posture. He opened the door and stepped in, the little bell above the door dinging, when he heard a familiar voice. “Welcome to Sara’s Sweets, how can I help you to- Puck?” He looked up to see the same countertenor he saw three hours ago in the choir room. “Hey, Hummel.” He dragged himself to the counter that the other boy was standing at. Kurt bent behind the counter as he spoke. “Well, you look just about dead. Have a complementary lollipop. Maybe it’ll wake you up a bit.” He pulled out a jar of lollipops and placed it on the counter, “Any specific flavor?” He took off the lid and placed it on the counter.

“Surprise me.” Puck replied, his voice tired and raspy. “Hmm…” Kurt hummed as he fished around the jar. He pulled out a blueberry Dum-Dum and placed it in the taller boys’ hand and Puck just couldn’t help but watch and notice how soft and smooth Kurt’s hand was. He looked back up and smiled at him. “How’d you know blueberry was my favorite?” He noticed how Kurt’s cheek became dusted with a light pink shade as he answered. “I, uhm, I’ve noticed you sneak some into glee club sometimes.” He put the lid back on the jar and placed it under the counter again. “I assume you’re here to get some candy, so what do you want? I’ll pack it up for you.” He grabbed a paper bag and placed it on the scale. “If I remember correctly, Sara said she wants ‘ten of everything,’ so I think that’s what I’ll go with.”

Kurt nodded and turned, “Sara’s your sister, right?” He started grabbing candy off of the shelves behind him. “Yep. As soon as I got home, she begged me to come out here.” He leaned against the counter, resting on his elbows. “You must be a good brother then. A tired one too, she probably drives you up the wall.” Kurt turned to look over his shoulder. “Well, Ma works late most nights to pay for the house and the food, so I figured the least I could do is watch after Sara. Luckily she’s old enough to walk herself home or I wouldn’t be able to go to glee or football. Do you need help?” He saw Kurt on his toes, struggling to reach the last few candies from the top shelf.

“If you could, we still haven’t gotten a stepstool.” He looked at Puck with a soft, but dopey smile and Puck just couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sure.” He walked around the counter, coming over to Kurt’s side. “From what Finn tells me you sound like a good brother too,” he continued their conversation, “I’ve heard about how you’d wake up in the middle of the night to make him soup when he’s sick, and how you still bring him warm milk every night.” The tall boy stretched his arm up, grabbing the candies. Kurt didn’t mean to, but he noticed the hem of his shirt ride up. He felt his cheeks get warm and looked away. “Here you go.” The taller boy placed the candies in his hand the way Kurt did to him not too long ago. He wasn’t sure what came over him, he just wanted to feel his skin again. “Thank you. Anyway, the only reason I bring him the milk is to get him to talk to me, not that he ever does. But I’m glad to know that he appreciates my efforts.” Kurt started placing the candies in the paper bag when Puck changed the subject, “So, how are you handling the whole Blaine being with Sam thing?” The question caught Kurt off guard, making him pause everything he was doing.

“It… It’s still a bit of a sore subject but I’m just glad he actually broke up with me instead of cheating. I mean, it's still painful, but I’ll get over it, right?” Puck’s facial expression softened as he saw the slight pain in Kurt’s eyes. “Oh, dude, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” He panicked. Kurt gave him a soft smile to reassure him. “It’s okay Puck, don’t worry about it.” He finished packing up the bag of candy and handed it over to him. “This one can be on the house. Just don’t tell my boss.” Puck pulled out his wallet anyway. “You’re crazy, Kurt. Let me pay.” He started to take his card out of his wallet, but he was stopped by Kurt putting his hand over his. “I’m serious, don’t worry about it. You get to make your sister happy and keep your money.” Puck was still hesitant, “Are you sure? I don’t want you to get in trouble or anything.” Kurt gave him another smile, “Yes, I’m serious. Now go home. You need to sleep.” Kurt turned the other boy around and pushed him towards the door. Puck chuckled and opened the door before turning around to face Kurt. “Hey, if you wanted me to leave you could’ve told me.” He teased.

“Actually, I prefer that you stay here because I’m usually always alone, but your health is important, so I’d rather you sleep.” Puck stepped out and smiled and the other boy. “Well, I don’t have anything going on after school tomorrow so I’ll be back and you won't be alone.” Puck winked, making Kurt’s cheeks get pink once again, but he knew that was just because of Puck’s flirty nature. “Well, then I’ll see you tomorrow. Now go sleep.” The shorter boy pushed him one last time. “Alright, alright. Bye, Hummel.” He started crossing the street. “See you tomorrow, Puckerman.” Puck looked over his shoulder after He heard the jingling of the door shutting and smiled. He didn’t know exactly why, but he was excited to see Kurt again.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like he promised, Puck walked into Sara’s Sweets right after school the next day. Luckily, his Ma was home so he got to stay as long as he wanted. “Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually come.” He heard as he stepped through the door. He scoffed (in a joking way), “I’m offended that you don’t think that I keep my promises. I am a man of a word.” He turned his back to Kurt, pretending to be offended, so Kurt decided to play along. He came out from behind the counter and made his way over to Puck. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Will a hug make it better?” He laughed a little through his sentence. “Maybe.” He heard the other boy reply. He could tell he was pouting. It was weird to see this side of Puck, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. In fact, he preferred to see this side. His soft facial features allowed Kurt to actually see Puck’s hazel eyes. He’s never really noticed them before. Mainly because they never really spent any time together. The only time they had a real conversation was when they were planning that flash mob for Rachel when she wanted to “fix” her nose. Kurt was about to go in for a hug, but he stopped himself. “Do… Are you sure you want me to give you a hug? I know how the football players can get when it comes to the ‘fairy boy’.” Puck rolled his eyes and the question and pulled Kurt in for a hug. “I’m not like them, y’know? I might seem tough around them but I’m not gonna be afraid of a hug because you’re a gay dude.” Kurt looked up at him from the hug, “I appreciate that. But I’m going to need you to stop calling me dude.” The taller boy pulled away from the hug.

“Alright then, Princess.” He joked. Well, he took it as a joke until he heard Kurt’s response, “I could work with that.” He happened to catch the smirk that played across the pale boy’s lips before he turned around and headed behind the counter. Puck scoffs, “You can’t be serious.” Kurt disappeared behind the counter as he spoke, “Well, its better than being called ‘fag’ or ‘lady’.” The taller boy could hear the hurt behind his voice. His shoulders sagged as he felt guilt washing over him. “I’m sorry. For saying all that stuff, I mean. And throwing you into dumpsters… And nailing all your lawn furniture to the roof.” He lowered his head in shame. “Puck, I forgave you for that a long time ago. But while we’re on the subject, I guess I always wanted to know why.” 

“Because you’re not afraid to be who you are.” Puck looked down at his feet, unable to look at the other boy. “What do you mean?” Kurt was standing up now, leaning over the counter, his elbows supporting his weight. Puck sighed, “I was jealous… For not being able to be who I really was. I still am. I just… I don’t know how you do it. Every day someone would call you names, or shove you into the lockers, or toss you into the dumpsters, or throw slushies at you, and you’re just able to get back up with your head held high because you know you’re better than they are. I just want to be able to do that, I want to be able to not freak out whenever the damn hockey team decides to give me a blueberry facial with those freaking slushies, And I don’t know how.” Puck didn’t realize he was crying until Kurt came up to him and wiped a tear off of his cheekbone with his thumb. “It’s okay, you’ve gotten a lot better than you were before you joined glee club. And we’re friends. So I’ll help you.” 

Puck let out a weak chuckle. “Sorry, I didn’t think I would cry. I feel like a wimp.” Kurt shook his head, “You’re not a wimp. I think you’re very brave actually. Not many people like to admit that they have a problem with how they feel about themselves.” Kurt dusted the taller boy’s shoulders and smiled at him. Since Puck had come to the shop earlier today, he decided to join Kurt for his break. They had both agreed on walking a few shops down to grab something quick to eat. After Kurt’s break he forced Puck to go home because he had slipped up and accidentally let Kurt know he had homework to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt hadn’t expected it , but Puck started coming everyday after school. After a week or so of them hanging out at the shop and eating candy, Kurt was starting to get used to it (not that he minded). He wasn’t sure why but his chest started to feel a little flutter every time he heard the door open with a “Hey, Princess” following right after. 

They were sitting on the floor in front of the counter -there weren’t any seats- facing each other talking about something random when Puck’s mouth took over. “You have very pretty eyes.” The words came out before he could stop himself, but he didn’t mind when he saw the other boy’s cheeks flush a light pink. Kurt looked down and backed a few steps away. “Thanks. You know, it’s kind of funny now that I think about it… Blaine never really did compliment me on much.” Puck took his fourth (that’s right, fourth) lollipop out of his mouth to answer, “He didn’t? Like.. ever?” 

“I mean, he did a little at the beginning of our relationship, but it sort of faded. I mean it’s not like I need to hear it. I love who I am and I’m proud of who I am. I don’t think I need anyone to tell me that I look cute when I already know it. I mean, if someone wants to shoot me a compliment every once in a while I’m not going to stop them.” Kurt rambled as he stood up and checked the shelves behind the counter to make sure they were all stocked and in order. “So, if I wanted to say something nice I noticed about you today, it wouldn’t bother you?” Puck stood up after him and leaned over the counter, resting his forearms against the smooth surface to hold himself up. The pale boy waved his hand as he spoke, “Oh, by all means, be my guest. Like I said it’s not so bad to hear it sometimes.” Once again, Puck’s mouth started moving before his brain could stop it. “Well then I wanted to tell you that you looked really hot in what you wore to school today.” He smirked as Kurt’s head whipped around to look at him, redder than he was from the first compliment. “I- Thank you.” Kurt cleared his throat and watched as Puck threw out his empty lollipop stick and took a new one from the glass jar. 

“You know, too much candy isn’t very good for your teeth, Puck” Kurt teased. “Noah.” The other boy responded as he opened the new lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. “Noah?” 

“Call me Noah.” Puck- Noah said, almost matter of factly. “What happened to wanting to be “bad ass” and people to only use your last name?” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “I think I’ll make an exception for you, Princess.” Noah winked, knowing it would make Kurt’s cheeks heat up and turn a light shade of pink. “How thoughtful of you,” Kurt answered sarcastically, trying to hide the smile trying to form on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Noah found himself glancing at Kurt whenever he could for the past two weeks now. At school in the hallways, during lunch when they would sit directly across from each other when they sat at the table with the other glee kids, during glee club even when they happened to be sitting on completely on the other side of the room, when Kurt was performing. Noah loved watching Kurt stand in front of the room, singing like he was made for it. Apart from looking at him, he found himself wanting to be around him all the time. Fortunately for him, he got to go see him at the candy shop every day after school. He was glad that Kurt enjoyed his company enough to even hang out with him on Kurt’s day off. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling all these things and it was kind of scaring him. It scared him enough to the point where he didn’t go to the candy shop at all this week.

It was weird when Kurt didn’t see Noah walk in. It’s been three days since the other boy hasn’t gone to see him and Kurt was already started to miss him. He knew he was starting to develop a crush on Noah, but he also knew that he shouldn’t. With all the compliments Noah kept giving him and the constant winking Kurt had thought that maybe he could’ve liked him too, but he knew that it was just from Noah’s flirty nature so he quickly discarded that idea because he certainly wasn’t going to allow himself to fall into another “falling in love with a straight boy” debacle.

By the end of the week, Noah wasn’t able to sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about Kurt and he knew in the back of his mind that it was because he had a crush on him. And it's not like he wasn’t okay with liking a guy, he knew he wasn’t always straight, he just hasn’t really met a guy that he ever liked this way. He’s never even been with a girl for other reason than having sex. That was the scary part. That's why he’s not able to sleep tonight. He sat up from his bed and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. Almost 11PM. He got up and quickly threw on a shirt, his sweatpants, and his shoes, deciding that he needed to go for a walk. He looked out the window and grabbed an umbrella and his letterman jacket since it was raining. His ma and sarah were both asleep so he left as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t wake them. 

Kurt sighed as he restocked the shelves in the shop. It’s not that he didn’t like doing the work, it was actually therapeutic to him. But it started raining and he didn’t have an umbrella so he couldn’t get home. He was stuck at the shop alone and it was really depressing him since he had started to get used to having Noah hanging around to keep him company. He looked through the glass of the front door when he saw the shape of a person sitting on the curb in front of the shop. He squinted his eyes to get a closer look at the silhouette, he noticed the mohawk on top of it’s head and immediately knew who it was. A grin fell on his lips and he pushed open the door to call out. “Noah?” 

Noah stood up and turned around from hearing his name. “Kurt? It’s practically midnight, what are you still doing here?” He walked over to the other boy and walked in when Kurt moved out of the way to let him in. “I walk to work and it’s been raining since the last hour of my day.” He blushed and looked down at his shoes, a little embarrassed about not having a ride home. “I’ll walk you.” Noah answered quickly, without any hesitation. “I-I mean.. You know- Because I have an umbrella…” He sheepishly waved his umbrella. Kurt looked back up, “Are you sure? Because you don’t have to, I was planning just waiting until-” He was cut off from his rambling by the other boy placing a finder on his lips to stop him. “You’re doing that rambling thing again. And don’t worry about it, Princess. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to. Plus, we don’t live that far from each other.” He finally moved his finger from Kurt’s lip when he was done talking. A small “okay” came from Kurt’s lips, making Noah practically melt into a puddle right where he was standing. He straightened his back, and hid the smile that was threatening to show. “Wanna go now?”

“Wait, let me grab my bag.” Kurt headed to the back of the shop and quickly returned back to him with just his bookbag. “You don’t have a jacket?” Noah questioned when he noticed that the bag was the only thing Kurt had with him. “Well, I didn’t really expect it to rain- what are you doing?” The taller boy was shrugging off his jacket and wrapped it around Kurt’s shoulders after taking Kurts bag from his hands. “Just wear it. You’re gonna get cold.” Noah smiled. “But then you’re gonna get cold. That wouldn’t be fair.” Noah chuckled at the other boy’s concern, “Princess, I’m like a walking fireplace. I never get cold. Let’s go.” He pushed Kurt out the door and let him lock it before holding the umbrella over both of their heads and walking. Noah felt his heart flutter each time he felt Kurt’s arm brush against his.

They were standing on Kurt’s front porch. “So… Why haven’t you showed up this week? I was starting to get lonely.” Kurt playfully pouted up at him. He wasn’t expecting an answer but he figured that he might as well try. Noah tried to think of a good excuse besides the truth but before he could even pull an idea out of his head his mouth did that thing where it started talking before he could control himself. “BecauseIcan’tlookatyouwithoutwantingtokissyou.” Kurt’s eyes widened. He heard what he said, but he couldn’t believe it. Noah Puckerman, Puck, the school’s designated ‘sex shark’ who Kurt was positive was straight just confessed that he wants to kiss him, the schools designated ‘gay kid.’ “W-what? Noah, I’m a guy.”

“I think I’m pretty aware of that, but it doesn’t stop me from wanting to do this.” He placed his free hand on Kurt’s waist and pulled him in, placing his lips on Kurt’s. It barely lasted long enough for Kurt to kiss back before he pulled away and put Kurt’s bag in his hand, turning and walking down the street without saying anything. 

It took Kurt a couple of seconds to process what was happening before he saw Noah walking away. He wasn’t sure what came over him but he dropped his bag down by his feet and ran after the other boy, not caring about the pouring rain soaking him. As soon as he caught up, he placed a strong had on Noah’s shoulder and turned him around. He flashed him a quick smile before pulling him down by his neck and kissing him, Noah kissing back, dropping the umbrella onto the ground and pulling Kurt in closer by his waist. At this point, none of them cared about staying dry. The rain might’ve been cold, but it didn’t matter. They both knew that this is where they belonged to be.


	5. Epilogue

“Are you sure you want to go in with me?” Noah stopped walking at his boyfriend’s question. “Babe, we talked about this yesterday, I’m not ashamed of being with a dude and i’m certainly not ashamed of being with you.” He took Kurt’s hand, lacing their fingers together and and pecked his lips before shrugging off his letterman jacket. “As a matter of fact, put this on and I’ll carry your bag.” Kurt shook his head. “Noah, you don’t have to do that. I believe you.” 

“I’m not trying to convince you of anything. I want to show people that you’re mine and this is the only way to do that since you won’t let me mark you up anywhere above your collarbone.” Kurt gasped and hit the other boy’s arm. “Noah!” He let out a giggle and took the jacket from him, handing Noah his bag. He quickly slipped it on and took his hand, walking into the school. 

They didn’t get as many odd looks from other students as they thought they would, but they did still turn some heads. They put their unneeded things into their lockers and Noah joined their hands again before the bell rang for first period. “C’mon, I’ll walk you to class.” He smiled. “Who knew you could be so sweet?” Kurt joked as they walked. “Only for you, baby.” 

They stopped in front of Kurt’s class. “I’ll see you in glee club?” Kurt asked before he opened the door. “You know it, Princess.” Kurt smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek before slipping into the class with a little wave. 

Kurt found Noah leaning against the wall next to the door to the choir room and smiled when the taller boy took his hand and walked in with him. Noah gave him a little smirk when he noticed that they were the only ones in the room and pulled Kurt’s body closer to his, softly kissing up his neck. Kurt placed his hands against his chest. “Noah, we are not making out in school.” 

“Not even a little kissing?” Noah pouted, begrudgingly pulling his lips away from behind Kurt’s ear. “Maybe a little kissing.” The other boy smiled. “Good,” Noah locked his lips with Kurt’s, Kurt reciprocating, almost immediately. Kurt wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck, deepening the kiss. “Oh my god!” They pulled away and looked to see whose voice it was. Kurt rolled his eyes and went to sit down in one of the chairs once the other members started shuffling in. Ignoring Finn’s over dramatic attitude. 

“Dude, that’s my brother!” Sam and Blaine walked in together and looked back and forth between Noah and Finn, “Wait, what’s happening? Is Kurt okay?” Sam asked before he saw Kurt waving at him. “Why were you kissing my brother?” Finn completely ignored his friend’s presence. This time it was Noah’s turn to roll his eyes, “Dude, calm down, it’s not like you’re the one making out with him.” He sat next to Kurt and smiled at him, resting his hand on Kurt’s thigh. “Who’s making out with who?” Mike asked as he walked in.  
“Kurt and Puck, I’m assuming.” Sam answered. 

“Who knew Puckerman liked dick. Wanky.” Santana smirked at the two of them and sat down behind them. “Finn, will you please just sit down and chill?” Kurt asked, rolling his eyes again. “My best friend and my brother… How does that even make sense?” He crossed the room and sat next to Rachel. “I think it’s cute!” Rachel smiled at them. “It’s totally cool, bro.” Mike smiled and fist bumped Noah. “So, who tops?” Kurt snapped his head and looked at Santana, immediately turning a deep red. “I think it’s Kurt.” Mike answered at the same time as Sam, who answered a definite “Puck.” 

“Hey chill out, we haven’t even gotten to that part yet. I’ll let you know when we do, don’t worry.” Noah smirked at his friends as Kurt shoved his arm with his own elbow. “I will never understand boys…” He muttered to himself before tucking himself further into Noah’s side, smiling when he felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head.


End file.
